This invention relates to molds alterable in numbers for injecting molding machines, particularly to a machine having a plurality of mold supporters for fixing molds therein, and the number of mold holes alterable according to necessity for making use of the largest injecting capacity of an injecting,molding machine, thereby breaking through the drawback of traditional mold supporters provided with only a single mold hole. The molds are installed in the mold supporter by an inserting mode so as to shorten the time needed in changing molds and to reduce cost as much as possible.
Common injecting molding machines for making bottles always operates with a single mold supporter for a single core mold, injecting one bottle material unit to the core mold, which is with the material then rotated for 180 degrees and fits in a bottle mold for blowing a bottle shaped in the bottle mold, not possible to quicken production of bottles limited by the single mold. In addition, in case that bottles of different sizes are to be made, all of the core mold supporter, the core mold, the injecting mold supporter, the bottle mold supporter and the bottle mold should be changed, very troublesome and time-wasting.
The purpose of the invention is to offer molds alterable in numbers to be combined in a mold supporter for injecting molding machines chiefly producing plastic bottles, with the molds easily changeable and possible to produce in a large, a medium or a small quantity so as to lessen mold cost.
The feature of the invention is a core mold supporter, which has two sides provided with a plurality of mold holes for receiving independent core molds and micro adjusters respectively combined with each core mold in each core mold hole. And an injecting mold supporter also has the same number of injecting mold holes for injecting molds as the core mold holes, so does the bottle mold supporter have the same number of bottle mold holes for bottle molds to coordinate with the core molds. Then if bottles of different size is to be made, then the injecting molds and the bottle molds are necessary to be altered, with the core molds with the micro adjusters, the core mold supporter and the injecting mold supporter remained the same, unnecessary to change.